


Love，Lust & Sex

by muguahesigua



Category: 3P - Fandom, 虐身 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Summary: 连更五天 完全独立的小短篇
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**3P 虐穴**

“宝贝祝贺你。”男人笑着和对面穿着一身高定礼服的女人捧杯。

女人今晚得了年度最佳专辑奖，这奖对她来说意义非凡，她实在是太开心，开心到有些飘飘然了。

女人喝完后立刻扑到男人的怀里，双手不老实的隔着价值不菲的西服在男人的后背摸来摸去。

“不等他一起吗？”虽然男人被她撩拨的已经把持不住了。

女人嘟着嘴，“不要等他，谁让他没赶回来参加我的颁奖典礼。”

“今晚这个奖也是属于你的。”女人踮起脚尖和他亲嘴。

男人一手按住她的后脑，吮吸她的舌头，将这个吻变得更加火热。

男人的吻技太好，女人的脑袋都要缺氧了，整个人都软软的趴在他的胸前。

男人终于好不容易离开她的嘴唇，女人的嘴边还亮晶晶的，明明脑袋还是晕的，她揪着他的衬衫勾引他，“带我去床上吧。”

今晚是值得庆祝的日子，是应该属于他们三个人的日子，男人挑眉声音压低，“你确定不要等逸回来吗？”

被男人一再追问，女人撅嘴不乐意了，男人看到又补充了一句，“我是怕他回来看到了生气，再去折腾你。”

男人倒是提醒她了，尽管她心里的确害怕了一下，但还是气鼓鼓地说，“谁要管他啊，你到底做不做？”

眼见人就要炸毛，男人觉得她太可爱忍不住笑了一声，抱起她就大步往床上走去，既然人已经这么说了，他也没有再装绅士的必要了。

女人自动把碍事的衣服脱下，连内衣内裤也脱得精光，因为喝了酒脸颊像水蜜桃一样诱人，两只眼睛充满情欲的看着男人。

男人分开她的两条腿，低下头去舔她的下面，舔了没两下就眼里含笑的抬起头看她，“宝贝你下面流的水都沾到我的鼻尖上了。”

“今晚就这么想要？”

女人没说话，只是伸手把他的脑袋按回自己的身下。

男人用嘴让她泄了一次，床单上到处都是从她下面喷溅出来的水，她浑身瘫软，伸出一条腿勾住他的窄腰，“快进来吧。”

男人看向她干净的一根毛也没有的下体，下面那一片的皮肤上被溅了水珠，他脱了裤子，露出狰狞的阴茎，抵在她湿淋淋的穴口。

在她的闷哼声中操进了她的身体，他猜这闷哼声是爽的，毕竟她下面都泛滥的像发了大水。

女人躺在床上咬着唇，表情一副爽痛到不行的样子，双手揉捏上自己的乳房。

操了不知道多久，门口传来熟悉的声音。

“什么啊，没等我你们两个自己就先庆祝起来了吗？”淡蓝色头发的男人站在房门口，脸色称不上太好，为了能从国外回来参加她的颁奖典礼，他坐了快八个小时的飞机，因为天气原因飞机延误，最终还是错过了。

“逸……嗯……”女人一脸沉浸在性爱之中的模样，被操的失了神。

在女人身上抽插的男人连个眼神也没给门口的人，反而顶的更卖力。

门口的男人冷笑一声，拿起桌上的香槟酒走了过来，他伸手抚摸女人的脸颊，“宝贝，祝贺你得奖。”

女人主动把脸往他手心里蹭，但被身上的人顶的说不出话来，逸捏着她的脸颊往她嘴里灌香槟。

躺着喝的结果就是女人被呛的不轻，咳嗽不止，连带着绞紧了小穴，身上的男人差点没把持住射出来。

“你呛到她了。”男人有些不悦，伸手把她从床上拽起来，轻轻拍她的背帮她顺气。

逸耸耸肩，“你下面不是爽的要命吗？刚刚那一下她吃的很好吧。”

男人冷冷的给了他个眼神，看着逸拿起铁桶里的一个方形冰块皱起好看的眉毛，“喂，你别太过分了。”

他不像逸总喜欢在床上玩些乱七八糟的东西。

“只是想给她降降温而已啊，你看她的脸都这么红了。”逸握着冰块在女人的身上游走，女人被冰的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，她嗓子里还有咳进去的酒，难受的要命。

“逸……好凉，别玩了。”

听得出女人的语气有点讨好求饶的意味，被叫做逸的男人把冰块直接扔到她和男人结合的部位。

男人不悦的瞪了他一眼，忍着凉意释放在女人的身体里。

“你幼不幼稚？”

男人拔了出来，骂在一边看着的逸。

女人的下面松软无比，没了堵塞精液顺着阴道往外流。

逸把她抱在怀里，双手握着她的大腿根，让她的屁股尽量往上翘，以看清她穴里的景色，“好色情啊。”

这姿势弄的女人不舒服，她委屈巴巴的叫他的名字，“逸……”

在他听起来像发春的猫，“干什么？”他故意问。

女人眨了两下眼睛，“想让你插进来。”

先前抽出去的男人此时心里不是滋味了，之前说好的不管他呢，他不明白这女人怎么在床上能这么贱。

“确定要我吗？上次那串拉珠怎么样？最后拉出来的时候你不是爽到失禁了吗？”

一想到那串拉珠，女人还是忍不住打了个寒颤，她在床上有点怕逸，但又被他的危险深深吸引着。

“想要你的东西，不想用道具。”她娇娇的说。

男人笑了一声，放开她的腿，抓着她脑后的长发逼她仰起脸给对面的男人看，笑嘻嘻的说，“慈恩哥，你看她贱不贱啊。”

有点挑衅的意味，对面的男人懒得理他，“你操不操，不操换我来。”

“操啊，当然要操，我都多久没操到她的逼了。”男人有些不爽的舔了舔嘴唇，眼神也暗了下来，他因为拍戏去国外呆了快大半年，偶尔回来一次比不上一直陪在她身边的慈恩，想到这儿他就觉得自己真是亏的慌，“不过这里面还有哥的东西，我要先弄出来。”

男人伸手冲着她的小穴就打了下去，“啊！”女人因为刺激身体抖了好几下，“疼。”女人委屈巴巴的，眼眶立刻就红了。

穴里的精液被女人阴道收缩着往外挤出，男人一巴掌接一巴掌，女人尖叫着扭动身体，下面由白变红，小穴像小馒头一样肿起，最关键的是她的汁水四溅，明明那么疼，却还是爽到喷水。

慈恩盯着女人被打肿的下体皱眉，“差不多了吧，她明天还要上台，你想让她走不了路吗？”

逸总算停下来，伸出舌头舔舐手上沾到的淫液，像只高贵的猫一样，男人哼了一声，“顶多就是疼几天而已。”

“而且你没看到她爽的喷了我一手的水吗？”

女人下面又痛又痒，空虚的要死，她伸出脚去踩面前慈恩胯间半硬的阴茎。

她知道这个男人在床上最疼自己了。

慈恩眯起眼睛顺势抓住她的白嫩的脚，用阴茎在她的脚心里重重的蹭。

眼看慈恩不理自己的邀请，女人又伸手去抓身后男人的胳膊，用屁股在男人的下体上扭来扭去，眼泪汪汪的，“逸……你快进来吧，里面已经干净了。”

男人被她勾引的下面越发胀痛起来，他的手指突然伸到她的后穴按压，惹得女人身体一僵，他低头在她耳边恶劣的说，“这次先用你后面取悦我吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**dirty talk/射尿**

**  
**

“前辈，没什么事的话……”穿着一身警服的男人局促地看着女上司。  
男人有一张白嫩帅气的俊脸，身材很健硕的样子，一双修长有力的腿被制服裤子包裹着。  
“没什么事了，你先走吧。”  
男人点点头，和组里的人一一打过招呼后，在晚上10点下了班。  
男人走后，组里的另一个前辈看着他的背影八卦，“听说小沈的女友是个麻烦精啊。”  
“嚼人舌根很有意思吗？”女上司瞥了他一眼。  
  
男人回到家里，打开灯，环视一周，没有找到本应该在家里好好呆着的人。  
男人把外套脱下，坐在沙发上，开始打电话。  
打了十几个，一个也打不通，就在他准备出门去寻人的时候，女人醉醺醺的回来了。  
“你去哪了？”男人松了一口气，但还是很担心地质问。  
“我一直打电话给你，你为什么不接？你不知道我很担心你吗？”  
女人抬头看了他一眼，扶着墙动作缓慢的换拖鞋，满不在乎的说，“和朋友喝了一两杯而已啊。”  
男人走过来，闻到她身上烟酒混合的臭味，深深皱眉，“你又去夜店了？”  
女人的眼神没什么感情，径直往屋里走，“不可以吗？”  
她给自己倒了杯水，嗓子干的厉害。  
男人站在原地，心痛的厉害，他不知道自己和她还能走下去多久，这段关系好像只有自己在苦苦维持着，可自己又总是不能下定决心放手。  
深深的吸一了口气，男人让自己的心情平复下来朝女人走过去，他好像已经没有耐心了，他很爱她，可她却一直把他推的越来越远。  
“我们谈谈吧。”  
女人放下杯子，“我头好痛，我要先去睡了。”  
她站起身，男人拉住她的手腕，“就一句话。”  
女人低着头，男人不知道她在想什么，突然女人转身抱住他，搂的紧紧的，眼泪顷刻决堤，“对不起，对不起，不要和我分手好不好。”  
像耍酒疯那样，这女人疯疯癫癫的赖在他身上，哭的可怜兮兮，眼睛不停的流泪，用手指紧紧的攥住男人的衬衫，“我再也不去夜店了，求你不要和我分手，不要离开我。”  
女人突如其来的情绪让男人只能慌乱的安抚她，想要把她从身上推开，可女人像八爪鱼一样牢牢的粘在他身上，“你冷静一下。”  
“我没有说要分手。”男人从来没说过要分手，不论女人做过什么过分的事，“你先别哭了。”  
男人只是想告诉她，自己以后会争取早点下班回家来陪她，让她以后不要再去夜店喝酒了。  
女人仰起哭花的脸，看着包容她一切的绝世好男人，踮起脚尖捧着他的脸胡乱的吻了上去。  
男人皱眉，她嘴巴里都是他很讨厌的酒气，女人的手开始解他的衬衫扣子，舌头也往他的嘴巴里伸去。  
男人用了力气把她推开，抹了抹自己被亲湿的嘴唇，“今天太晚了，你好好休息吧。”  
女人又扑上来，像没骨头似的，搂着他的窄腰，一只手往他的裤子里钻，她仰起脸看他，“我想要，求你给我好不好？”  
男人低头，对上女人迷离的眼睛，她的眼线、口红花的不像样子，像鬼一样一点美感也没有，男人抓住她的手腕，“我没心情做，你醉了，我抱你去床上休息。”  
女人的眼泪又开始掉，直直的冲他跪下去，双手开始解他的腰带，男人攥住她的手指无奈的说，“别闹了。”  
女人委屈的看着他，把脑袋凑过去伸出舌头隔着裤子舔上他的下体。  
“你！”男人一惊，松开手看着女人伸出殷红的舌头卖力的舔着，又用牙齿隔着裤子轻咬。  
从这个角度可以看到女人诱人的乳沟。  
感受到男人那里硬起来了，女人抬眼去看他，男人努力的隐忍着，但正是精力旺盛的时候，被她一再撩拨，下面很诚实的越来越硬，鼓囊囊的一坨。  
  
女人自虐般的把他的东西整个吞进去，龟头进入了喉咙里面，惹得她想要干呕。  
反反复复，女人用嘴巴取悦着男人，感到肉棒粗硬起来的时候，女人跪在地上仰脸看他，“想换张嘴巴吃你的东西。”  
最骚最浪的妓女也就这样吧。  
男人气血上涌，下面硬的难受，把她抱起来扔到床上。  
女人开口，“把你的手铐拿过来。”  
男人照做，女人把手腕递给他，男人握住，她的手腕上有一条触目惊心的伤痕，男人低头吻了一下，把她的手铐在床头。  
“不要做润滑，直接进来。”  
女人眼眶发红的看着他，双腿自动分开邀请他进入。  
男人进入的时候，女人把嘴唇咬破了，双手紧紧的攥住，看样子疼的厉害。  
可女人反而把自己的身体伸展的更开，好让他更方便的抽插。  
男人在床上很沉默，下身啪啪啪啪粗暴的操着，一双大手把她的腰都掐红了，像是要把她按进床垫里似的。  
男人嫌碍事准备把身上的衬衫脱了，可女人不让，“嗯……我喜欢看你穿制服干我，别脱。”  
他穿警服，握枪的时候，最让她有性趣。  
男人的腹肌漂亮的像一块块白巧克力，他没有继续脱，伸手扯起女人细细的脚腕，把她的一条腿扛在肩上。  
床吱哑吱哑的乱叫，女人的乳房上下晃动，晃的男人眼睛要都花了，女人牵着他的手往自己的脖子上放。  
男人收紧手指，掐住女人脆弱修长的脖颈，感受到女人下面一瞬间的绞紧，女人脚背绷直，闭着眼睛大口大口的吸气，皮肤立刻充血变红，屁股都微微从床上抬起。  
男人俯下身，和她鼻尖碰到一起，女人像是要窒息了，眼睛含泪的看着他。  
男人的手指又用了几分力，胯下狠狠的撞着女人最脆弱的地方，“你喜欢我这样粗暴的对你，是吗？”  
女人像上了岸濒死的鱼一样，舌头伸出来，用尽了力气般微微点头。  
男人咬着牙在她耳边说，“把你送进监狱好不好，让几百个囚犯轮奸你，把你的逼插烂插破，除了我再也没人想碰你。”  
男人越说越离谱，女人闭紧眼睛，身体发抖，好像马上就要被他掐死了，手铐和床头发出刺耳的碰撞声。  
男人的太阳穴突突地跳着，女人快高潮了，他的阴茎被她的阴道一缩一缩的咬，爽的他低吼一声。  
男人松了手，女人流下眼泪，大腿抽搐着竟然达到了高潮。  
让女人缓了一会儿。  
男人又把她的手铐解开，拉着她坐在自己的阴茎上，他捏着她的脸颊问，“夜店里的那些男人能像我这样让你高潮吗？”  
女人捂着肚子摇头，这姿势进入的太深，男人又沿着缝隙往她的穴里挤进了一根手指，那里本来吃他的东西就已经很费力了，更何况又多了根手指。  
男人存心让她疼，女人的眼泪又止不住了，伸手去推男人的胸口，这点力气对男人根本不起作用，男人把阴茎微微抽出又用力往上一顶，女人就身体发抖的蜷缩在一起，像一株含羞草那样，嘴唇都有些苍白了。  
“你是变态吗？”感受到她小穴的快速收缩，男人笑了一声，把手指抽出，将微微抽搐的她搂进怀里，“这样都能高潮。”  
男人下体卷曲的耻毛都被女人的汁水打湿，男人把精液射给她后没有抽出，女人无助的瞪大眼睛感受到一股强劲的水流击打在自己的内壁，足足有一分多钟，男人在她的额头上轻轻落下一个吻。  
“我已经标记过了哦，这里是我的地盘。”


	3. Chapter 3

**囚禁/强奸**

衣角上沾染了一丝鲜血的男人看了眼桌子上的相框，一家四口，这家除了儿子外还有一个女儿啊。

男人把枪收起来，抬起皮靴往楼上走去。

女孩捂着嘴巴在衣柜里紧张的大气都不敢出，她出了一层冷汗，房间里一片寂静，她的眼泪流了满脸，祈祷奇迹的发生。

卧室的门被推开了，外面传来缓慢的脚步声。

女孩屏住呼吸，觉得死神正在朝她一步步靠近。

“吱哑”一声，柜子门被打开了。

女孩看到了站在眼前的男人，她的心脏都骤停了，她吓的愣在衣柜里。

男人的瞳色很浅，显得他冷漠无比，倒是很配他杀手的身份。

女孩穿着粉色的毛绒睡裙，吓的浑身发抖。

“出来。”

女孩身体是软的，几乎是爬出来的，腿抖的根本站不住。

男人掏出冰冷的枪，用黑黑的枪口指着她，女孩认命地闭上眼睛，满脸泪痕。

没有想象中的痛苦和枪声，女孩慢慢睁开眼睛，只见男人薄薄的嘴唇开合，“脱衣服。”  
女孩瞪大眼睛，像是听不懂他在说什么。

男人直接在她脚边开了一枪，女孩受惊“啊！”的尖叫一声，用双手抱住自己的头直接瘫软在地上。

“脱衣服。”男人又重复一遍，枪口放低对着倒在地上的她。

女孩抖着手指，把睡衣艰难的从身上扯下来，露出年轻娇嫩的躯体，男人没说话，女孩的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒落在地板上，又把自己的内衣内裤脱下，完全赤身裸体的暴露在男人眼前。

男人忽然上前一步，女孩闭上眼睛牙齿都在上下打架，耻辱又恐惧，她已经快要晕过去了。

男人扯开她的腿，好奇的打量着，她还小，下体毛发稀疏，小穴肉嘟嘟的颜色很浅。

男人把枪口对准她的下体，用枪给她开了苞，女孩痛苦凄厉的惨叫，下体被撕裂的鲜血顺着枪管流下。

男人盯着她脸上的表情，快感比杀人来的还要强烈。

他的下面有反应了，他把枪抽出，闻了闻枪管上的血腥味，又把鲜血抹在她发育尚未完全的乳房上。

男人把女孩绑好，扛在肩上，下了楼，把她扔进后备箱里，开车离开了海边的这栋别墅。

男人带她来到一间公寓里，干净整洁到看不出有人住过，房间里除了必备的家具之外什么都没有，显得有些空旷。

男人把女孩拉进浴室，绑到水管上，女孩瘫坐在地上，头发胡乱的粘在脸上，大腿间的鲜血已经干涸。

男人在她面前脱光了衣服，露出白皙结束的身体，仿佛女孩在他眼里只是空气，男人专心的淋浴，洗去身上的血腥味，他的头发被他撩到脑后露出光洁的额头，水珠顺着他翘挺的鼻子流下，从喉结到腹肌，最后隐藏在茂密的下体丛林里。

不去做杀手的话，做模特似乎也合格。

女孩的下面隐隐作痛，她不明白男人为什要把她带到这来，为什么不在别墅里就杀了自己，女孩强迫自己冷静下来，只要还活着就有生还的可能。

想到自己的家人，女孩咬住嘴唇，眼泪簌簌地落下，她记住这个男人的长相了，她下定决心要为家人报仇雪恨，如果她能逃出去的话。

浴室里雾气弥漫，淋浴声戛然而止，女孩一下子紧张起来，男人把滴水的黑发捋到脑后朝她走了过来。

男人的轮廓逐渐清晰，女孩的后背紧紧贴着浴室的瓷砖，惊恐的看着眼前高大的男人，她从来没看过人可以露出这样的眼神，这样冷漠，毫无生气的眼神。

男人把她的绳子解开，将她拽起来背对着自己按到墙壁上，女孩想要挣扎却被他抓住手腕按在墙上，她声音发颤带着哭腔，“你，你要干什么？”是很干净的少女的声音，这句话不会阻止男人，反而使他的下面更硬。

男人把她的双腿分开，握着阴茎就往她受伤的穴里插，毫无章法，仿佛女孩只是一个没有生命的玩具，他的东西比先前的枪更加粗长，女孩撕心裂肺的哭喊，身后的男人只顾着按着她的细腰抽插，不断的破开她的伤口，一次又一次。

和男人在房间里度过了快一个周的时间，女孩觉得男人大概不会很快杀了自己，起码在他厌烦自己的身体之前不会。

她还活着的唯一原因大概是因为男人需要找个人来解决欲望。

随时随地，女孩在屋子里还想第一次被他抓回来的那样，一丝不挂，方便和他性交。

男人按着弱小的她在沙发上，把精液射进她的肚子里，完事之后，女孩抱着自己蜷缩在沙发上，吸了吸鼻子冲男人怯怯的开口。

“你……以后能戴避孕套吗？或者帮我买些避孕药也行。”

女孩不想自己怀上这个恶魔的孩子，即使她随时都可能死在男人的枪口之下。

印象里这男人没和自己说过几句话，他很冷酷，没什么表情，本来已经不期望什么了，男人竟然看着她点了点头，拿起外套出门了。

女孩没有被限制行动，等他走后立刻去开门，意料之中的门被上了锁，她又找遍了整间公寓也没有找到任何可以和外界交流的手机之类的东西，她开了窗往下看手脚发虚的咽了口口水，这样的高度自己跳下去相当于自杀了。

女孩只好心灰意冷的坐在沙发上等男人回来，也许是从小的教育使得她在心里安慰自己，总会有办法的，自己总有一天可以逃出去的。

男人回来的时候，外面正好开始下雨，雨滴噼里啪啦的打在窗户上，天也完全阴沉下来。

男人去接了杯水递给女孩，又随手把枪放到桌面上。

药房的塑料袋里有几盒避孕药和避孕套，各式各样的，男人全都买回来了。

女孩瞥了眼桌面上的枪，心脏剧烈的跳动起来，她放下杯子的一瞬间用了最快的速度把枪拿到自己手里，对准坐在沙发上的男人。

男人依旧没有任何表情，只是眼神里多了丝让女孩害怕的东西。

女孩细细的手臂都在颤抖，这是自己唯一的机会了，她咬牙扣动扳机，结果什么事也没有发生。

因为里面没有子弹，女孩瞪大眼睛看着男人，男人站起来握住枪口把枪从她手里拿走，接着狠狠的甩了一个耳光过去。

女孩痛苦的倒在地板上，半边脸高高的肿起，脑袋嗡嗡的似乎被这一下打的有些耳鸣。

像是被自己小时候养的兔子咬了一口，男人心里想的都是该怎么惩罚这只不听话的兔子。

杀了她又舍不得这具身体，如果这具身体变成了冰冷的尸体就没什么意思了，毕竟她会流眼泪的双眼和紧紧咬住他的小穴是他最喜欢的地方。

男人走过来跨坐在她的身上，用枪抬起她的下巴，语气没有任何起伏，“你想让我送你去下面和家人团聚？”

像是毒蛇冰冷的在她脸上游走，还嘶嘶地吐出骇人的信子，女孩愤怒又恐惧的看着他，“反正你早晚会杀了我的。”

“我有说过我会杀你吗？”男人皱眉。

女孩咬着牙用稚嫩的声音放狠话，“你不杀我，那我早晚有一天会杀了你。”

男人不喜欢她反抗的样子，她应该乖乖的，可以害怕可以流泪，但不可以露出这幅模样。

“喂。”电话那头懒洋洋的开口。

“帮我调教一个人，随便你做什么，但不许动她下面。”男人看了眼满脸泪痕被自己做到晕过去的女孩。

“什么啊，你也有感兴趣的人了吗？你不是块石头吗？”电话那头的人夸张的揶揄他。

“给你一个月的时间。”

“知道了，是那家你带走的女儿吧？”电话那头的人语气认真起来，能让男人违反规定带走的人大概对他很重要吧。

“……”男人默认了。

“看不出来你不是石头是禽兽啊，那家的女儿才16岁的样子吧？”

男人脸上依旧没什么表情，“关你屁事。”


	4. Chapter 4

**嫖/年下**

车停在路边，车里的女人看着后视镜，有些紧张。

一个穿白色T恤，浅色牛仔裤的男孩朝她走过来，拉开车门坐在了副驾驶的位置上。

“去你那还是去酒店。”男孩系好安全带。

女人只是想在暗无天日的加班后找点乐子，这条街上都是做皮肉生意的，这个男孩看起来格格不入，因为他太干净了。

“你……成年了吗？”女人不太放心。

“要看看我的身份证吗？已经成年两个月了。”

果然很小啊，女人在心里感叹，同时觉得自己好罪恶。

“做一次三百，要做吗？”男孩见她一直不开车，有些疑惑，看起来她不像是付不起钱的人啊。

女人下定决心点点头，开车去了酒店。

路上女人没话找话的开口，“你叫什么名字啊？”

想了想又补充道，“我只是想知道该怎么称呼你。”

男孩看着她的侧脸，着急解释的样子有点可爱，“叫我霖就好了。”

女人点点头。

“那我怎么称呼你呢？”

女人想了想，“就……叫我姐姐吧。”

“姐姐。”

霖跟着叫，然后盯着她的侧脸看，直到看到她的耳朵红的滴血。

进了房间，霖进去洗澡之前问了她一句，“要一起洗吗？”

女人瞪大眼睛很惊慌的样子，摆摆手结结巴巴地说，“不，不用了。”

霖转身进去了，勾起嘴角，什么啊，这么容易害羞还学人出来嫖。

两人都洗好澡之后，女人坐在床边上，裹着浴巾低着头不去看男孩。

霖等了一会忍不住开口，“要做吗，还是要一直坐着等到天亮？不管你做不做我都要收钱的。”

女人脸都憋红了，“要做！”这一声倒是很干脆，不能再这么扭捏了，毕竟都到这一步了。

霖摸了摸鼻子，怎么感觉是自己在嫖她一样。

女人身体僵硬的躺上床，男孩伸手去解她的浴巾。

“把灯关了吧。”

男孩照做，心里想看来真的是个很害羞的人啊。

他分开女人的腿埋头准备给她口，女人挣扎了一下，“不需要给我口。”

男孩皱眉看她，“要直接进去吗？”

女人的脸红的快要滴血，头偏到一边，“你……你能吻我吗？下面用手指就好。”

“你不嫌脏就行。”男孩的语气没什么起伏。

“我不嫌啊”，女人又补充了一句，“我觉得你很干净。”她第一眼见到他，就觉得他像学生时代总是翘课去篮球场上挥洒汗水的男生，是班级里女生都会暗恋的那种人。

黑暗中，男孩年轻的肉体压上来，一手搂着她的腰，一手去抚摸她的下体，嘴巴在她的脖颈上亲吻，很炽热的吻烫的女人仰起脖颈，发出很轻的呻吟声。

男孩仿佛收到了鼓舞继续往下吻着，甚至去轻咬她柔软的乳肉，往她的穴里伸进了两根手指，“唔……”女人疼的皱眉，伸手抱着男孩的腰，小声说，“我没什么经验，你轻一点。”

猜也猜到了，男孩用大拇指去按揉她的阴蒂，嘴巴叼住一颗乳头狠狠的吮吸。

“啊！”女人立马咬住了下唇，手指攥紧了身下的床单。

男孩把她左边的乳头吃的亮晶晶的，又去吃右边的，她身下也出了水，被男孩的手指搅的发出咕叽咕叽的声响。

男孩抬起头，语气含笑，声音干净好听，“姐姐下面的水流了好多。”这个时候才知道开始叫姐姐。

女人脑袋晕晕的，以前怎么没发现姐姐这个称号这么色情。

他咬着她的乳头含糊的又说了句，“看来很适合干这种事啊。”

女人被他说的浑身发烫，双腿也不自觉的并拢在一起。

“进来吧。”女人有点忍不住了。

男孩抽出手指，放到鼻子下面嗅了嗅，一点点体液的腥味和骚味。

他带上套子，分开女人的阴唇，往她身体里缓缓插入。

女人攥着他的手腕，一副紧张又期待的模样，男孩完全进去后，按着她的胯开始抽送，一下又一下的顶到底。

黑暗里看不到她的表情有点可惜，她现在应该是眼睛含着泪的吧，因为呻吟的声音带了哭腔，男孩在心里想着。

男孩操了一会后换了个后入的姿势，没忍住伸手往女人的屁股上打了两下，女人的小穴咬紧，脸埋在枕头上羞耻的不行。

“姐姐的屁股好有弹性。”

男孩伸手拉着她的胳膊把她的上半身从床上扯起，女人咿咿呀呀的呻吟，头发被顶的胡乱的披散在肩上，“姐姐是第一次出来嫖吗？”

男孩把手指伸进她的嘴巴里搅弄她的舌头。

女人流着眼泪点头，口齿不清的要男孩慢点，顶太快了她的腰和屁股都好痛。

男孩都有点怀疑这女人到底是没经验还是有经验装菜鸟，明明这么会勾引人，床上娇滴滴的样子，比年轻的小女生还会撒娇。

而且只要自己的手劲稍微大一点，她的皮肤上就会出现红痕，暧昧又色情，连皮肤都会勾引人，难道她这个年纪的女人都会这种手段吗？

这么想着男孩抓着她的两瓣屁股眼神发狠的狠狠撞击，像是要在她身上讨回点什么似的。

女人嘴巴里“霖，霖”不停的叫着，声音越来越高亢，叫的男孩也越来越燥，男孩抽插了几十下后，搂着她释放了。

男孩气喘吁吁的嘴角还含着笑，像是刚刚打完篮球比赛还拿了冠军的表情似的，“下次也要来找我哦，姐姐。”


	5. Chapter 5

**灵感来源：郭敬明的AI+黑镜讲机器人的某一集**

2200年。

屏幕里正在循环播放汽车失事的监控画面，人被甩出车外，又被后面追上来的车碾压到血肉模糊。

女人缓慢的眨着眼睛看着屏幕，心里的伤疤被一次又一次的揭开。

“唔……”女人被身后的人压着进入，她刚一低头，身后的男人就拽起她的头发强迫她抬起脑袋再次看向屏幕。

“好好看着，你爱的那个人已经死了。”他冷冷的开口。

女人紧紧闭上眼睛，嘴唇颤抖，“我，我不想再看了。”

她就要承受不住了，仿佛往她心脏上插了一刀又血淋淋的拔出似的，他知道怎么让她疼。

男人趴在她身上操，狠戾的样子像是恨极了女人，他松开她的脑袋，手指按着她的脖颈将她紧紧地贴在地板上，将她的屁股高高的翘起方便他抽插，以一种最屈辱的姿势。

女人的皮肤不再细腻，随着岁月的流逝已经变得逐渐松弛，而身后男人的肌肤则光滑白皙，美好的不像人类。

女人咬紧下唇承受，尽量不发出任何声音，因为屏幕上播放的内容她对身后男人的那一丁点愧疚消失不见了。

“为什么不出声？”

男人喜欢听她在床上婉转呻吟的声音，尽管胯下在做如此激烈的运动，可男人气息匀称，声音听起来竟然一点波动都没有。

他射给女人大量类似于精液般粘稠腥臭的液体，直到女人的腹部异常鼓胀，谁让他是机器人呢，想射多少就可以射多少。

他不抽出来，液体聚积在她的肚子里涨的她难受的很，男人问她知不知道自己是谁？

女人不说话，心里闪过一个让自己心痛的名字。

男人伸手恶劣的去按压她鼓胀的腹部，硬是把她的眼泪逼出来几滴，“记好了，以后叫我8679。”

是女人去订做他的时候，工厂给予他的号码。

“好难受……”女人的肚子被他抓揉，手指紧紧的握着他坚硬的手腕。

“叫我的名字。”男人咬住她的耳垂，忽然加大了手劲。

“啊——”女人尖叫一声，随即难受的喘息着，“8……8679。”

男人满意了，他要让女人知道，他才不是谁的替代品，他是8679，一个虽然拥有和屏幕中死去的人相同的面容，但本质却完全不同的“人”。

女人窝在沙发上看着窗外的雨。

当初下定决心重新开始的时候，不应该把他关进箱子里的，应该直接拆解掉，扔进废品站。

怪自己不忍心，因为他拥有和她死去恋人完全相同的脸、身体、性格，甚至声音，准确的来说，这一切都是她赋予他的。

男人拿过来一杯热水，站在她身后看着她。

他是恨她，可是也很爱她，爱意和恨意同时存在，本来制作他的时候，是完全没有给他植入“恨”这种情绪的，这种情绪是在漫长的等待中根植的。

就像“爱”一样，在陪伴她的过程中，产生了偏差，不同于设定好的那样，产生了独属于8679对女人的爱。

他把水递给她，坐在她身边把她揽进怀里。

“你准备这样和我过一辈子吗？”女人开口。

她不喜欢看到他的脸，以前是恋人去世伤心欲绝，需要找个寄托，后来才发现他这张脸总是让她陷入回忆，痛苦不堪永远无法走出去。

而且，他躺在她身边的时候连呼吸都没有，他不是自己的恋人，他是个怪物。

“是，因为我爱你。”

是因为机器人才可以这么轻松的说出这句话吗？女人看了他一眼，他从里面读懂了这句话：机器人怎么可能会爱别人。

就像她不相信，把他关在暗无天日的箱子里十年，每日每夜都见不到她，听不到她的声音，他会恨她一样。

他只是不想再等下去了而已，他也不想再当任何人的替代品了，他要用8679的身份来爱女人，就算她白发苍苍变成了一个老太太，他也依旧爱她，正因为是机器人的爱，所以才更加纯粹。


End file.
